


It's a Man Eat Zombie World

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Shiro is the caretaker, Hunk has the care, I always ship Lance and Shiro it's getting a bit ridiculous, Lance is a shooter, Multi, Pidge is the brains, This was an original idea, Zombie AU, but where is keith?, once - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Okay This was going to be an originol story that I was going to post on Inkitt one dayBut mwah I'm never going to write it.So imagine a sub zombie that doesn't eat humans...they eat zombies.





	1. Chapter 1

 

He was used to the world being barren and hot, the sky was always a bright blue a stark contrast to how the world had plundered into the apocalypse like a freight train.

It was inevitable and tragic, the sea turned to acid and when it rained it carried the plauge of the disease that turned so many people into the undead.

He trailed along the wasteland kicking a random pebble across the road and the air seemed to wave from the heat.

Just then he saw a dark rectangular shape, as he drew closer he saw it was an abandoned petrol station.

“Wow Takashi Shirogane. You’ve done yourself.” He placed his hands on his hips, as he peered inside his face split into a huge grin “Wow, it’s fully stocked!” So much cans of food with bright brand names all placed accordingly by and eccentric retailer to make it look more sales worthy.

Shiro took two long strides grabbing a basket without faltering he had found heaven at last. As he slipped inside he looked around like a mother seeing cheap bargains, he made the oos and ahs faces as he picked up a can and even some detergent, he may not need it but he was bagging it.

Until he stepped to the next aisle and saw a zombie just standing there gazing right at him, it started to moan unintelligible nonsense then began to limp towards him arms outstretched, Shiro just waited until it got closer it’s arms raising, he extended his own laying his palm against the dead flesh and pushed.

 

The zombie fell backwards pathetically, it flopped to the floor like an overturned cow and began to flail like a fish as Shiro stepped around it still looking at the cans, the zombie grabbed his leg and Shiro paused, as it moaned once more...then it paused. Looking confused (Well as much as a zombie could anyway) Then it slowly let go and tried to get up, leaving Shiro to his shopping.

He knew, the zombies wouldn’t touch him. They never did, he may look like a human, eat normal canned foods like one but inside he was rotten, broken and as dead on the inside as these monstrous beasts looked on the outside.

As the zombie turned it’s back did Shiro turn towards it and grabbed the back of it’s neck tying a rope around it and pulled. Hard, as he got the rest of the groceries dragging the zombie behind him he stepped back out into the desert like space taking an abandoned trolley as he did so, and began to journey back home.

The zombie groaned and thrashed as he took it with him, today _was_ his lucky day after all, as he glanced at the zombie taking more pronounced steps, not only did he find food, he found fresh _meat_ as well.

 

Shiro’s house was the only one that didn’t look like it was collapsing in on itself, the paint needed some work but with the lack of resources there was not much he could do.

He tied the zombie onto the fence in his garden while picking up the bag on imperishable cans and put them with the others.

He kicked his door open, what use was locking it, who was going to rob him in this wasteland?

He stepped towards his kitchen and opened his fridge that was really a door to another room, he stepped inside and made it out into the other room and it was full to the brim in shelves upon shelves of stored food, there were even some year dates on some of them just in case. He began to put his his food away until he heard groaning from a few feet away.

Shiro sighed as he put the last can down harshly “Alright I’m coming,” He grabbed a knife from the kitchen and began to make his way back to the yard seeing the zombie trying to escape.

“You’ll get your turn.”

  


 There was nothing better than a Zombie on a spit, the thrashing stopped a minute ago, and Shiro knew it was a little...inhumane, eating zombies was a new one. But hey no one was here to judge.

As Shiro stared at the flames and tried to think back to his past and couldn’t recall anything, a huge building with a strange symbol on it, and blurred faces two men in white long coats, he has vague memories of possibly being a soldier or something.

Good use it is out here now he was feeding of abandoned food that humanity left behind and zombies, at least there was no one out here to criticise his life choices, Shiro watched as the sun came down darkness spreading over the wasteland.

He’s been so alone he wonders if he’s even human anymore, as if it would matter anyway. No one lasts out here in the wastes…

  
  
  


When the young cadet thought, let's follow my team mate into the world of zombies and actually see what the outside _looked_ like for once, it might be fun!  
He realised belatedly that no, it was a bad idea.

He saw them walking outside the side entrance and snuck through the rotating cameras out into the hallway, he followed and easily copied the pattern he snuck out this facility many times before but unlike this student he only went outside on the balconies. Not actually descended the staircase and leap over the fence _right_ into the deserted land that could swarm with Zombies any minute.

 He see’s the person look left and right but before they take a step he taps the fence “Where are you going?” They whip around with a yelp aiming a gun at his face, he leans back “Whoa! Don’t shoot Pidge!” They frown their eyes squinting when they realise it’s not an Officer or another cadet.

Lance glances around “Are you seriously leaving, on foot in a zombie ridden world? You’re going to be swarmed in minutes.” He crossed his arms and watched as Pidge put away their gun “Look I’m not that stupid I bribed one of the guards to set up a bike, it’s just over there.” Lance followed where they gestured and whistled that was a nice bike.

But still having Pidge go off on their own for some secret mission with only a little pistol? Not on his watch, “Alright cool,” He said outloud to the bike and saw their proud grin just to see it fall when he started climbing the fence.

“What the hell are you doing?” Pidge hissed as Lance dropped down onto the ground he brushed dirt of his knees and readjusted his rifle on his back.

“Going with you duh?” he placed a hand on his hips “Since I have _way_ more weapons than you.”

Pidge shook their heads “No, you climb over that fence right now!” They pointed at the fence with a firm pout it made Lance nose scrunch up.

“I’m not a dog you know,” Pidge huffed throwing their hands up “Fine, come with me, if you turn into a Zombie I’m shooting you.”

“Likewise.”

Pidge sat on the bike and Lance sat behind her, before they turned on the ammunition Pidge paused and turned around their eyes squinting so bad Lance thought their eyes were closed.

“Wait, for someone following me with no clue what I was doing. Why do you have a,” They tilted their head and sounding questionative “An Assualt Rifle, Three-”

“Four,” Lance cut in and Pidge nodded “Four Pistols, and four belts of ammo, three grenades An m14 sniper on your waist and a Submachine gun, and...is that a c4?” They sounded alarmed and Lance had to think of a good excuse.

Honestly he knew his own freakin team mate was acting strange and they did drop the odd note here or there, luckily Lance found them instead of their superiors.

“Let’s just say I’m better safe than sorry.” He looked up about to tell Pidge to hurry up when he saw it. A black glimmer wavering in the distance.

But he knew that was not a mirage, and if there was one.

 

“Pidge. You need to go right now.” They turned to look and gaped to see the dark smudge begin to look clearer.

They turned the key and stalled, Lance could feel himself panic “Pidge…”

“I know- I know!” With one harsh jerk the Bike roared to life and swerved as it propelled forward, Lance gasped and lunged forward wrapping his arms around Pidge’s stomach.

He could hear them smirk “Hold on,”

They managed to power out of there before any lingering zombies could catch their scent.

Just as they were a few miles away did Lance ask “This thing is Solar Paneled right?”

 

When Pidge didn’t respond he leaned back “Are you kidding me? This runs on petrol!?” This seemed really...sloppy of Pidge.

“Shut up! I was stressed out from trying to leave, you know running away to the zombies is actually pretty freakin stressful.”

“Pidge It’s been five years since the big hit. Do you think Petrol stations actually have petrol right now? It’s probably sucked dry from strangers that were killed by Zombs afterwards.”

Pidge huffed they couldn’t say anything because Lance was kinda right.

“Well what about you? Ever thought what would happen when you run out of Ammo?” Lance rolled his eyes “I have Knifes and a Machete.”

“Where you think have you hid those!?” Pidge had to think Lance was literally an overkill right now.

“I’m not stupid.”

Could’ve fooled them, Lance was never the brightest in any of their classes, while the adults got out there trying to get rid of Zombies the kids had to learn to either fight, or to learn to create a cure.

Lance wasn’t that smart but he wasn’t that good at fighting either, the only thing he was decent at was being a really good shot.

...The only thing he was good at, Pidge wondered why he didn’t become a farmer or a watchguard or something and wondered why the heck he would volunteer as a Scout to actually go out into the toxic world at some small chance to kill of the zombies.

It was nothing but suicidal.

 

It wasn’t until they drove towards Oregon that their bike began to sputter out, they were beside a creek with running water and surrounded by forest.

Lance looked around, he really wanted to call Pidge stupid for stranding them here, but an argument could waste time or drop their guard.

Worse. It was getting dark too.

 

“We could probably sleep in the tree’s tonight?” Lance suggested seeing as there was no other option, Pidge nose scrunched “Um dumb idea? Not only were humans infected but _animals_ too, maybe even bugs.” Lance shivered “ew.”

“Yep imagine wasps were assholes to begin with.”

“Zombie wasps.”

 

 They deserted the bike, Pidge gave it one last kick then they began to walk down the road path, Lance kept his hands near his pistols, Pidge glanced his way then back down.

“You know if you manage to keep a cartridge I might be able to re-use some bullets.”

Lance glanced down “Really? You can do that?”

“Oh yeah, we figured that out in one of my classes, we could use natural materials like nature or something to re-load, except for the cartridge the one thing we can’t replace.” Lance looked ahead “Don’t lose the cartridge. Got it.”

Just as they took a few more steps, they heard a twig branch a little to their left.

 Lance looked to his right and grabbed Pidge’s arm and pulled them back just as the thing lunged towards them.

 “What tha fuck!” Pidge cried out almost falling over, Lance could feel his own heart race, it was so quiet and fast-

 They never told them that at the facility!

“Run!” He pushed Pidge ahead unsheathing his knife and stabbed it in the forehead and watched as it gurgled and slumped he used his foot to kick it off and ran to catch up with Pidge.

 They didn’t need to turn around to know they were being followed. Lance looked up and saw a few trees that might be able to cover them.

 “Pidge climb up!”

“Are you crazy!?” They called back but began to climb anyway, Lance followed then kicked at the branches to stop the other Zombies from following.

 Lance scowled and took out a pistol, and aimed his hands were shaking, “Lance?” He took a deep breath, oh god he couldn’t see straight…

 “Lance!”

They were getting to close, he was pretty sure he was hyperventilating.

 Pidge scowled “Oh for fucks sake-“ They were drowned out by a loud Honking, they were blinded by two flashing lights and gaped when they saw a truck swerve around and hit the breaks hard.

 “Get in!” A voice yelled, both Pidge and Lance landed in the back part that was holding large barrels of petrol and braced onto the sides as the car swerved and began to fly past the zombies and free onto the open road.

 Lance gasped out in relief “Oh thank god, thank you…uh.” He glanced back at the man driving who looked really tense he glanced back.

 “Oh um, Hunk Garrett, great meeting you are,”

“Lance,” He waved then gestured to Pidge “And that’s Pidge, what are you doing out here if you don’t mind me asking?”

 Hunk waited as Pidge slid into the seat beside him while Lance stayed at the back, watching for any running zombies.

 “I was located to a different centre to where my family got to, they were able to radio in so I know their alive, I just couldn’t stand to stay at one centre away from them so I planned to travel to them.”

 When neither Pidge or Lance spoke, he grimaced “I know, stupid huh?” Lance laughed “Nah, we know anyone would do anything for their family.” Pidge didn’t say a thing, both saw Hunk give a breath of relief.

 “Good so where were you two headed?” Lance glanced at Pidge and raised an eyebrow, it was their original conquest.

 

 “Um,” Pidge took a breath, while taking a small tablet with a keypad out from their backpack, as they opened it up and typed their password in they spoke.

 “A year ago from today two scientists were in the field along with a Scout to document Zombies and see if they could find a cure.” Pidge swallowed “They were unsuccessful and vanished, without a trace until…” Pidge brought up a picture.

 “A satellite managed to took a surveillance shot, if I find them maybe they could have the cure or know where the scientists are-“

Lance suddenly gasped “Oh my god- That’s Shiro! I know him, sorta.” Pidge glanced back at him with a frown “You do?”

“Yeah, the higher ups talked about him all the time, he was the first person who had a weaponised prosthetic and not only that he was able to go out on missions all the time and never get a scratch he was able to protect his team and never lost a casualty.”

Hunk whistled “Sounds badass.”

Lance nodded “He was…guess he couldn’t win them all though. We are only human.”

 

 

 

“Well, once we find him then we can figure out where those other two are. He was last seen in Twin Falls, 93 Avenue Falls…” Hunk glanced up “I Kind of know where that is,” Lance turned around “Wait are you sure you’re okay taking us? I thought you were going to see your family.” Hunk glanced around “This seems more important, they’d understand. Plus, I feel more comfortable in numbers and you carry a lot of guns.” He noticed Lance who blinked then chuckled “Aright Hunk, we appreciate it…”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update I didn't have internet for so long and just asdgsfafd- it's back now yay and I've been writing a bunch of stuff to kill the time.  
>  (Without google docs I couldn't finish current stories so yeah...sorry)

 

 

 They drove towards Twin Falls keeping their eyes peeled, Lance sat in the bag of the truck his leg against the silver metal cans that wobbled with each speed bump.  He only stared ahead as the scenery whipped by he glanced down at his gun that he had been cleaning for the last hour, those moments flashed behinds his eyes.

 The zombies coming towards him, they wore ordinary clothes, a faded ripped hoodie and jeans, that zombie looked like any typical teen no older than him, the eyes grey and lifeless with grey skin tight around a skull that was the only thing intact.

 Pidge was terrified screaming at him and he couldn’t shoot…he couldn’t do it. He was beyond mortified at his actions if it wasn’t for Hunk they would be dead not even five minutes in the world of zombies. And he wanted to be a scout? Doing this for a living?

It wasn’t until they passed a faded green sign with letters falling off meant to say “Welcome to Twin Falls.” But instead it said, ‘Come to Fall…’

Lance huffed and then tensed when he felt the car slow down then stop entirely he sat up looking at Hunk who gave a small huff.

 “We ran out of gas.” Lance tensed when Hunk opened his door and stepped out and made his way to the silver cans of petrol and hefted it up.  
 Lance and Pidge watched in awe as Hunk took this heavy galloon of petrol and began to pour it into the truck filing up the tank.

 Lance blinked out of his trance and moved ontop of the roof and aimed his rifle looking through the Magnifying glass for any unwanted visitors.

He heard Pidge snicker “What you going to do, freeze up again?” Lance gritted his teeth he will admit that was not his proudest moment but he’ll get it this time. Until they saw Hunk put the can back in the car, Hunk wobbled and grabbed onto the side, panting.

 “Dude you okay?” Lance gasped hoping to god he wasn’t infected, Hunk shook his head “N-no um, “ he chuckled “I just haven’t slept for the past week.”

Jesus Christ.

 Lance sighed “Come on, you rest and I’ll drive.” Pidge snickered from looking up from her computer “You can drive?” Lance lips pouted “It’s a necessity at the facility.” He jumped down then paused “Hold on,”

 He placed his rifle down and began to unhook his submachine gun and passed it to Hunk and two of his pistols “You can hold onto these, I noticed you didn’t have anything on this thing.” Hunk blinked then took the weapons given to him.

 “You do know how to use them right?” Hunk nodded “Y-yeah my dad taught me.” Lance nodded happy enough then began to slip into the driver’s seat and started the car waiting for Hunk to settle.  Pidge snickered “Maybe Hunk might be a better shot than you-“ She was cut off when Lance started tickling her, and messing her hair up, she yelped not expecting that.

 “Alright Pidgeon. Where to?” He asked ignoring her jibe completely, she rolled her eyes and glanced up when Lance started the car and they drove aimlessly around the deserted town, after a while Hunk began to nod off holding the gun to his chest like a teddy bear his fingers (thankfully) away from the trigger.

 Lance saw some traffics lights were blinking with sparks, while newspapers flew across the road almost foreboding even the windows in the shops were broken into.

 “It’s so strange…” Pidge admitted for a moment they could pretend that it wasn’t the end of the world, that any moment the sound of life would continue, people walking down the streets maybe with a dog attached to a lead, driving in cars in the hustle and bustle.

  Lance found himself daydreaming to when he was a kid five years ago, before the infections happened he was just outside the garden and just over the white picket fence stood a strange man, he looked to be in a daze when Lance waddled over about to ask the man if he was alright, the man’s grey eyes pierced his and a scream ripped from his throat as he lunged forward towards the small Cuban boy-

 

“Lance!” He cried out and swerved the pedestrian, “Did I hit him?” He asked stupidly realising belatedly that nothing human is out here anymore, being a grand theft auto is a good thing.

 “It moved out the way,” Pidge’s voice quivered and it set Lance’s nerves on end, “Pidge what was it?” Lance glanced in the rear-view mirror and almost yelped.

 At first he thought it was a black furred demon with red eyes poncing on all fours towards the truck, “Hunk!” He yelled out hoping the boy would wake up and start shooting at the thing.

 Hunk jerked awake with a start “What- wha…aaAAAHH!” He yelled out fiddling with the gun before aiming and pulling the trigger, the barrel of bullets slamming along the things shoulder to it’s face, the thing growled pushing its face into the crook of its neck but when it looked back it looked pissed.

Lance swerved sharply right and the thing slammed into a wall Hunk shot a few more and saw how it fell limply and stopped moving all together.

 “What the hell was that thing!?” Pidge cried out feeling their heart pounding Hunk called back sounding breathless himself, “I think…that was a bear?”

“A Bear? Are you freakin kidding me?”

“Hey did you see anyone grab their pets or other wildlife before we ran away from the scary zombies? No. Because I didn’t. So all those animals have mutated.”

Lance’s face fell “Oh no, Sven….”

“Who’s Sven.” Lance’s lip wobbled “My Chihuahua.”

It was silent for a moment until Both Hunk and Pidge snorted “I’m sorry, I’m just picturing this little puppy looking all rabid dog, like the one from Blade 3?”

“That was a good movie.” Lance had no idea she watched that, he thought kids were into the new stuff, huh. Guess they can surprise you.

“Guys- Look ahead.” Lance almost slammed his brakes when he saw a bunch of canines, wolves or maybe Huskies watching them and started running along the truck as Hunk was just sitting there like open meat.

 Pidge instantly grabbed Lance’s pistol and leaned out the window turning back to the wolves that got too close and fired the little pistol with a little _pchew pchew!_

 Lance had no idea where he was going, and saw how the animals were gaining, it wasn’t until he looked in the rear-view mirror his eye stayed on the silver can.

 Wait…

 “Hunk!” Lance called back seeing a long stretch of road ahead this was their only chance before any turns appeared up further ahead.

 “What!?” Hunk yelped back hitting each animal randomly, Lance took a long breath “You know those petrol cans?”

“Yeah?”

“Throw one and shoot it, whole animal party goes Kaboom!”

There was a pause and heard Hunk give an affirmative, Hunk moved forward grabbing a tin and with incredible Hulk like strength that had Pidge gaping “Holy shit-“ he threw the can and waited when it bounced on the ground, thankfully most of the animals paused at the strange smell giving them enough time to put some distance as Hunk aimed and shot one bullet that pierced the tin can.

 

It exploded with more force than necessary when the car lurched forward suddenly before Lance could swivel out the way in time, but not enough to stop the car as it crashed into a shop window.

 All the passengers cried out at the sudden stop still dazed at what the heck just happened.

“For gods sake Lance, you had one job.” Pidge cried out almost upside down in the chair, Hunk groaned and looked up alarmed “Dude you just wrecked my truck!”

Lance panicked “I’m sorry- okay? This shop came out of nowhere.”

They were all silent for a moment until Lance glanced at Hunk “Can you fix it?” Hunk scowled and jumped out the car and ripped open Lance’s side door “Yes, you’re lucky I have tools for this. Watch out for zombies,” Lance glanced at Pidge “You watch the outside, I’ll scope the shop in case there is any surprises.”

Pidge made to leave then paused “Wait what if a crowd of zombies appear?” Lance stepped out the car and readjusted his Ak-47, he glanced at her raising an eyebrow “Then scream really loud, kiddo.”

Pidge grumbled then climbed out the shop window standing guard while Hunk worked on the car, Lance began to venture further into the shop.

 Keeping his eyes peeled and side stepping the broken glass, he realised the only light he had was the outside just giving him glimpses of what was in store.

 He held his pistol out and kept his knife on his hip, he took another step feeling his heart rate pick up until he searched around the store, it was empty.

 Giving a sigh of relief Lance finally looked around properly and found thousands of non perishable tins. He blinked a little stunned, there was some stuff still here?

 Picking them up he realised why, “Olives? Oh some peanut butter bars, don’t mind if I do.” He grabbed a few and chucked them to land into the back of the truck, Pidge grumbled “We’re stranded in a zombie infested town, and lance decides to go shopping.”  
“Pidgeon we need to eat if we want to live.” Lance called back, he glanced around and grimaced Glasterzied milk? Oh well bottoms up.

 He suddenly felt a shift behind him, not even stopping to finish his can he took two long strides backwards yelping when he saw the grotesque decomposing hand of the janitor, and saw a door that he hadn’t checked suddenly wide open.

 Lance aimed his gun and from this point he couldn’t miss and shot the zombie in the forehead once it fell to the ground did he sigh with relief “These things are too fucking quiet.” He grouched and stepped over the zombie making more rounds “Oh should shut that door-o.”

Before he could, he paused at the random notes and gaped, this Janitor guy seemed to be living here a _while_.

 He had scratches of journals of where’d he’d been, there was a map here that told Lance where to not fucking go in America.

 Grabbing all he could he made it back to the truck, “You nearly done?” Hunk grunted “Yep,” He slammed the bonnet down and sighed “Alright time to go kids.”

Pidge pulled a face but hopped into the van anyway, right until they heard murmurings, they all turned in slow motion when they saw around the corner a trickle of zombies spilling out into the street like ants.

“….Hunk?” Pidge sounded panicked and Hunk ran into the car and began to turn the key the car started up- but it wouldn’t click.

 “Come on, come on-“

Lance saw with dawning horror as they came closer and closer, he ran over the back end of the truck and stepped into the street aiming his gun shooting any that got close, “Lance!” Pidge called out, but he didn’t look back “If you can go then go! Don’t wait for me!”

“Lance!” Pidge sounded horrified as she watched him shoot another zombie the sound echoed like a lighting crack, and like a miracle the car roared to life and Hunk used to the pedal to reverse but the car was stuck.

“Shit!”

Even Lance glanced back and cursed “God dammit,”

“Lance look out!” Hunk called out and the boy turned in time to see a zombie move right in front of his face- his life flashed before his eyes, back to the picket fence, when the zombie first came his mother snatched his arm back ripping him away her scream loud in his ears now as if it were repeating.

  He barely had time to scream until a hand snapped out and broke the things neck severing the spinal cord from the brain to the nervous system, Lance looked up numbly into warm coffee coloured eyes, usually Lance never noticed the eyes of someone he just met he had no idea what colour Pidge or Hunks were.

It was the fact that this guy was standing pretty freakin close “Get in the truck.” Lance only stared um what? He heard what he was saying but at the same time he didn’t…compute, he tried to snap out of it but the man lost patience and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and shoved him into the backseat of the truck which Lance realised belatedly was out of the shop and powering away from the zombies the man had his own weapon and Lance stared to see it was a Bow and arrow, the arrows looked crudely made but they got the job done _Blam Blam Blam_ in each head and all Lance could do was stare at this figure his body poised arm to cheek as he fired with precision, Lance saw the grey metal of his arm, a cybernetic arm? Was that how he broke the things neck before?

 And the scar across his face, he looked Japanese but Lance didn’t want to assume he could be wrong…

 Pidge glanced back feeling irritated at Lance freezing up again but her attention was drawn to the stranger, who the heck was he?

It wasn’t until they were miles away, all shaken up from what happened that it hit Lance like a train of course- before he could voice it outload Pidge beat him to it.

“You Takashi Shirogane!” She gaped, that made him look their way he honestly looked surprised “You know who I am?” He asked sounding hopeful, Lance wondered how long he’d been out here for I mean how could anyone be stable in a zombie apocalypse.

 “You’re a Hero at the Garrison, everyone talks about you makes you the inspiration for other scouts.” Lance said and saw how Shiro aimed his gaze at him, having someone else’s attention on you so suddenly threw Lance of guard for a moment.

 “Um, thanks again, for saving me.” The man’s face fell into a glare “What are you doing out here?” He was addressing all of them when his gaze finally moved from Lance to the others making the boy sigh with relief.

 Pidge spoke “Well we’re on a quest- except Hunk, he’s only going to drop us off once he gets home to his family.”

 Shiro dark scowl didn’t go away “You should all go home, I don’t know what you’re trying to prove but it’ll be worthless when you’re dead.” They were all taken aback by what he said but the one who took offense, was Pidge.

 “You don’t know what we’re doing and it’s none of your business.” They scowled like a spitting cat “We thank you for saving Lance, but you don’t have any authority over this group.”  
Lance almost spoke up saying how Shiro _was_ the senior officer and did have authority but Pidge pinned him with a glare shutting him up effectively.

 Changing topics Lance sat up “Hey it’s a good thing you’re here actually.” He piped up “Pidge and I were looking for you, something about being a scout for two scientists?” With the prompt Pidge instantly straightened and rummaged around in her bag her angry demeanour from a while ago and showed a picture of two scientists in white coats, an older gentleman and a boy who kind of looked like Pidge, a twin brother maybe?

 “Do you know what happened to these two scientists,” Before she could show the picture to Shiro he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms “I saved your lives and _now_ we want me to help you find these scientists?”

 Pidge faltered and even Lance winced, as they realised how could someone help once Pidge just yelled at him it did appear to be rude, she opened her mouth to apologise until Shiro looked at the picture and paused.

 “I’ll help you.”

That was a surprise, even Lance gave a whistle “Why, aren’t you easy?” Shiro looked at him again and Lance was sick of feeling pinned under that look, as if Shiro could see right through him. Shiro then moved his gaze to the others, “How long have you been traveling?” He asked and Hunk glanced behind him “Well, two weeks by me, you guys?”

Pidge didn’t speak placing her photo back into her back-pack and Lance grimaced “Well we left at eighteen thirty yesterday so um, we lasted fifteen hours and a half. Not bad for a scouts first day.” Lance smirked feeling his chest puff up.

Pidge snickered “Yeah and you froze up twice, if it wasn’t for Hunk or Shiro you’d be dead and then me since you’re hogging all the weapons.” Lance scowled and chucked two pistols at her she cried out catching them then scowled.

 “If you wanted one you should’ve said.” Lance sulked, he caught Shiro’s eye who seemed to be thinking how did these teenagers survive so long?

 “Well you should rest, I have a house we could bunk in for the night,” Hunk glanced back “Is that a good idea? I mean what if the zombies swarmed us?”

Shiro smiled “Don’t worry, I’ve been living there years the place is safe.” Lance glanced at the others and jolted to see Pidge fix him with an intense stare, why was they asking him it was there mission.  
 “Well since you’re the senior officer guess you’re calling the shots?” Lance asked Shiro and the man nodded giving Hunk the address to his home.

 Lance just hoped this wasn’t a bad idea sure numbers helped but too many, you get attached and if someone died in that group or became infected then what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now four out of five of our GROUP has found each other, last one is Keith but...his findings will be the most difficult.  
>  I'm watching warm bodies/Resident Evil both games and movies to take inspiration.


End file.
